


Think I'm Gonna Stick With You

by Kachina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Harry in a purple suit, Judge Louis, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Public Display of Affection, Song: Medicine (Harry Styles), Swearing, X Factor (UK) 2018, mentions of blowjobs, rated m to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kachina/pseuds/Kachina
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is doing just fine on his own, working on a solo album and being a judge on this year's X Factor. At least that's what he thinks until he is confronted with all of his restrained emotions during the first night of the X Factor finals.





	Think I'm Gonna Stick With You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look at this, my hand just slipped. I had to cope with my recent Larry-feels and this is what happened. I started writing this little oneshot after the first live show of X Factor and wanted to post it before the final airs, which worked out quite well.
> 
> A big shout out to my lovely betas, truly_madly_deeply and AnonymousMink, for all their input, even so one of them isn't even part of this fandom. I appreciate you both and your support so much!
> 
> Have fun reading and don't hold back on the kudos and comments. Even the smallest and shortest sign of acknowledgement is welcomed and appreciated!!
> 
> Titel is taken from Harry's song "Medicine".

# Think I’m gonna stick with you

It was kinda strange how fast time moved when you kept yourself busy by filming a tv show. And how slow time suddenly seemed to move after, when you were caught up in your own memories.

All the thoughts of his own time on the X Factor all those years ago had made him sentimental - and to cope with it, he asked Liam to be a guest judge at his Judges’ House on Ibiza. It felt so good to spend some time with an old friend.

But instead of feeling better afterwards, he found himself missing his boys even more than before. He even thought about trying to call Zayn, trying to make it right again, trying to get his best friend on planet Earth to accept his apologies. Get back on good terms with his partner in crime.

He didn’t do it though. He had a show to concentrate on for now. Four boys who were relying on him to coach them, help them win this thing. Even if only one of them could end up the lucky one. And it wasn’t even set that it would be one of his boys. It was all up to the people out there, voting their arses off for their favourite act. That was the toughest part of being on the X Factor. Being dependent on the audience’s decision completely.

So, yeah, time moved faster than usual but also like it was in slow-motion during the live shows, watching Robbie’s boys and being reminded of his own lads constantly twice a week. He wasn’t questioning how good they were, he just wanted them to enjoy their journey together. To experience it in the best way there was.

As the best of friends.

Because - in his eyes at least - it was important to love the boys you were going to spend half a lifetime with if everything turned out right for you.

And if he was a bit harsh on them in the first live show, it may or may not be related to them performing one of Niall’s songs from his solo album. Out of _all_ songs they could have chosen.  
Well, it could have been _worse_ , but he wasn’t going to think about that possibility for sure. Nope, definitely not going there.

When the first day of the final arrived, it felt like a lifetime and a few seconds at the same time since he had started his journey as a judge on the X Factor. Only three contestants were left and he really couldn’t tell for the life of him which one would be the winner. They were all equally good as performers, it had never depended more on the fan base they’d built out there.

They all performed well this evening and he had only nice things to say to them. Everything would be over soon, tomorrow the winner of X Factor UK 2018 would be announced, and he couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. He didn’t have a clue what would come for him next. He should probably finish that solo album he’d been talking about all year. The fans were waiting for it after all.

But it never felt quite right, producing a solo album.

One of the remaining three artists had to leave the show tonight, only making third place. It wouldn’t be too bad in the long run, probably. But tonight it would be devastating. Their dream of being the next big thing would be over - for now at least.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Dermot announcing tonight’s special guest, performing before the results of the final’s first night would be revealed.

“At this point, we were supposed to be entertained by the great Ed Sheeran, but unfortunately, he couldn’t make it in time because his flight was cancelled. The good thing is, he called one of his closest friends to come to our rescue.”

Louis’ palms began to sweat, his eyes glued to the stage while his stomach dropped with anticipation. Could it be? Could it really be-

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please give it up for the one and only Harry Styles!”

Louis gripped the arms of his chair tightly, the lights dying down one by one until the spotlight was all that remained. The light singling out the most perfect human being to wander the Earth. He was on live television and he wasn’t prepared to face Harry without the whole country being able to read his face as easily as a children’s book, because he was sure that he couldn’t control his facial expression.

The first notes were played by Harry’s band and Louis knew. He knew that song, of course he did. Harry had been playing it during his last world tour, the fans going crazy every single time. Though it was the first time, that he would perform his new song on an _official_ occasion. On live television nevertheless.

As soon as Harry’s voice filled the room, Louis’ skin started prickling and his heart might have skipped a beat or two - but he wouldn’t admit _that_ to anyone except himself. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry while he sang the first verse with that slightly rough tone to his voice. A tone he knew so well from spending five years in a relationship with him. Damnit, he’d been trying to tell himself over the last few years that he could do it, live on his own, but it was obvious now that he couldn’t. He missed Harry too fucking much to be without him.

Louis was even more hypnotised when Harry moved his finger to his own mouth while singing “ **up to your mouth** ”, staring him right in the eye. Yeah, Harry had always loved to look up at him in those moments. Cheeky little bastard.

He had to swallow hard around the lump forming in his throat while Harry reached the chorus, going wild on stage - well, at least until he came to the lyrics “ **you’ve got the salt and I got me an appetite** ”, when Harry’s green _green_ eyes found his own blue ones. Louis was almost a hundred percent sure that Harry was thinking about their past.

It had to be obvious, the kind of effect Harry had on him. Not only to Simon and Ayda sitting next to him, but to every single person in the room as well as everyone sitting in front of the TV right now. There was no way his attraction to that sinful angel wasn’t written clear as day on his face. He also might have stopped breathing at one point.

Louis knew, as soon as the second verse would be over, Harry would have stated on national live television that he wasn’t straight, far from being straight. There were already rumors due to this song being played at concerts, but there hadn’t been a real confirmation so far. Tonight, it wouldn’t be a confirmation per se though it would be an obvious fact that Harry had come out of hiding himself.

And Louis had to admit that he was proud of Harry. Proud of Harry and his bravery, because he himself wasn’t quite ready to tell the public. Harry had always been so much braver than him.

Maybe that was one of the reasons why they had put their relationship on hold since the band’s hiatus.

Harry’s voice was pulling him from his thoughts: “ **The boys and the girls are in, I mess around with him and I’m okay with it!** ”

His eyes found Louis’ again and if anyone had still been in doubt about their relationship they weren’t now, this had to be the moment everyone knew for sure.

During the next chorus, Harry started prancing over the stage and Louis’ gaze turned to Harry’s arse of its own volition. The suit he was wearing tonight didn’t leave much to the imagination. The trousers were almost hugging his thighs and bum as much as the ‘pirate’s’ suit had done. He could see that now because Harry had shrugged off his jacket after the second verse.

He was so bloody beautiful.

Louis had to restrain himself so he wouldn’t stand up after Harry’s performance and remained seated instead, clapping his hands enthusiastically - his trousers wouldn’t hide how much he enjoyed seeing Harry up close. This way, the table would do the trick and hide the obvious at least.

“Harry, it’s good to see you, man,” Dermot greeted him, shaking hands briefly, “and thank you for filling in at such a short notice.”

“Thank you for having me, pal,” Harry replied in his slow drawl, reminding Louis of all the sweet nothings that voice had ever whispered in his ear. “It’s an honor, returning to this stage.”

“And we’re glad to be your witness,” Dermot grinned, before his expression changed to a more serious one, “How’s it going for you, flying solo?”

Louis’ hand clenched into a fist immediately. He didn’t want to hear how good Harry was doing without him. Especially not when he himself wasn’t doing nearly as great, both musically and personally. But he had to sit through this. The country was watching after all.

“It’s okay. Everything’s got its pros and cons. I can do things that haven’t been possible before. I can show the world who I really am. Though I do miss a few things as well.” For just a millisecond, Harry’s gaze locked with Louis’ and suddenly, one thing became crystal clear: _Harry missed him just as much as he did._

“Well, we hope that your second album will be just as well-received as the first one was. And we’re looking forward to seeing you again for the next season of the X Factor,” Dermot ended the short interview - and while Harry waved good-bye to the audience, making his way into the backstage area again, Dermot looked straight into the camera to tell the audience that the results were due right after the commercials.

Louis was still staring at the now empty stage. He knew it would be highly unprofessional but his heart literally screamed at him to get his lazy arse backstage to speak with Harry.

“‘cuse me, guys, gotta have a wee”, he mumbled and didn’t care if Simon or Ayda even heard him. He was kinda sure his voice definitely didn’t travel as far as Robbie’s seat at the panel.

He did notice Simon’s sceptical expression and he was really, _really_ glad that the lights didn’t go on during the commercials. No one had to know about the boner he was sporting thanks to Harry Styles singing a song about giving blowjobs, thank you very much.

Reaching the backstage area, he started looking for that damned purple suit frantically. Leave it to Harry Styles to look fabulous in a tight, purple suit. Life wasn't fair. At all.

It seemed to take an age for Louis to finally find that bloody suit, spotting Harry standing amongst his band laughing about something. Louis halted his steps, trying to figure out how to approach Harry, when one guy from his band - he thought that one was the bassist - nudged Harry’s arm, nodding right in Louis’ direction.

Harry turned around and started smiling instantly as soon as his eyes met with Louis’ own. Louis couldn’t stop his lips from turning up into a broad smile as well - and he didn’t want to stop it either.

He watched Harry coming over getting more nervous with every second, anticipating the moment when Harry would stand right in front of him, having no clue what he would say at all … but their moment was destroyed by a cable lying on the ground.

The beautiful angel in front of him lost all of his grace and stumbled over his own feet - ending up right in Louis’ outstretched arms.

Harry turned his face towards Louis, just a few inches separating them, before a cheeky smile conquered his face, dimples on full display now, “Oops.”

Louis laughed quietly, his eyes crinkling and never leaving Harry’s while he whispered his answer: “Hi.”

It felt like forever, getting lost in Harry’s green eyes, asking himself why on Earth he had thought it would be a good idea to pause their relationship. Right now, it felt like the dumbest thing he had ever done in his entire life.

The urge to seal those plump lips with his own was overwhelming and Louis didn’t have the strength and willpower to fight it. So, naturally, he buried one hand in Harry’s thick brown curls and pulled him even closer. And when their lips finally met, the kiss was almost desperate and definitely, _definitely_ longing.

Louis wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to break this kiss again. Even thinking about separating himself from Harry felt like an impossible thing to do. He hadn’t felt _this_ good since One Direction went on hiatus. Harry completed him, had always completed him and he would never let him go ever again.

Harry was just as eager as Louis to keep that kiss going, his hands clutching the collar of Louis’ polo to hold him as close as possible. He was just starting to deepen the kiss when they were rudely interrupted by an obviously fake cough.

Rolling his eyes behind his closed lids, Louis considered simply ignoring whoever was interrupting them. He could tell that Harry was just as reluctant as himself to stop this wonderful, _wonderful_ kiss.

Since they hadn’t stopped what they were doing immediately, another cough was heard followed by a tired sounding voice.

“Boys. This is neither the time nor the place to make up again. The commercials are almost done and we need to be back at the panel, Louis.”

Simon had never been one of Louis’ favourite people but right now he wanted to strangle the older man. This was an important moment, like _really_ important. But the mood was already ruined, so Louis finally ended their kiss, even though he definitely didn’t want to do so.

“You have to go back out there,” Harry whispered against his ear and Louis couldn’t hold back a sigh.

“Louis, we have about thirty seconds left to go back,” Simon interrupted again, making Louis lose the tiny bit of patience he had for the man: “Shut up, Simon. ’m on me way.”

He took one last look at Harry, his hand caressing that dimpled cheek and his lips mouthing, “wait for me”. Then Louis turned around unwillingly to follow Simon back on stage. He literally sat down the moment when Dermot resumed talking to the camera with a cheerful “welcome back to the X factor finals 2018.”

The rest of the show passed by Louis in a blur and as soon as the cameras turned off, Louis fled the stage trying to find Harry again - but his curly haired angel was nowhere to be found. Gone. Just like that. Why didn’t Harry wait for him to finish the show like Louis had asked him to?

Louis couldn’t wrap his head around it but he was determined to ask Harry. He wouldn’t let this chance pass to make things right again between them. He wouldn’t. He _couldn’t_.

His mind set on this task, Louis headed to his car to drive over to Harry’s house. He wasn’t even sure if it still was Harry’s house but he would try it anyway. And if the curly haired idiot wasn’t there he would try to call him.

On his way through London, Louis surely broke the speed limit more than once. But he couldn’t care less in that moment. All he cared about was finding Harry and telling him to never leave him ever again.

When he finally arrived at his destination Louis swung his car into a parking space, not even thinking about locking it. He dashed to the entrance and almost broke down the door, hammering against the wood relentlessly until it finally opened.

The moment he laid eyes on the kinda good-looking stranger in front of him, his heart sank into his stomach. All hope on finding Harry at his old home blown up to pieces in just a millisecond. Damnit. That was just his luck.

“Uhh, s-sorry,” Louis stumbled over his words like a baby giraffe over it’s too long legs, “wrong house.”

“You looking for Harry?” The way too attractive man asked without hesitation.

If Louis thought his heart had been broken a minute ago he now felt like his heart was ripped out of his body and torn up by a pack of starved wolves. This had to be a bad joke or maybe a nightmare. It had to be. Otherwise he wasn’t sure, if he would survive the evening. Was this handsome bloke the reason, why Harry hadn’t been waiting for him?

Louis wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“Harry, someone’s looking for you,” the guy raised his voice to be heard inside the house and Louis’ heart dropped even deeper down into his stomach.

Just seconds later, Harry appeared behind the handsome fellow still dressed in his purple suit, though he’d shrugged off the jacket again and the black button down was untucked from his trousers and completely unbuttoned, allowing Louis a good view on the several tattoos littering Harry’s torso. Louis tried to keep down the urge to lick every single line of them.

“Hey Lou,” a small grin appeared on Harry’s full lips, drawing Louis’ attention back to his beautiful face, “what are you doing here?”

He was literally at a loss for words. Harry really wanted to know what he was doing here? For real?

“What do you think I’m fucking doing here?” Louis snapped when he finally found his words again, “I don’t fucking care anymore, Harry. I love you. I _need_ you. And I don’t wanna be without you ever again.”

He just ignored the stranger listening in to their conversation. That’s how much he didn’t care. He didn’t want to hide anymore. He was sick of pretending to be someone else almost 24/7. And the public would suspect it anyway as soon as Harry came out officially. So what was the point of denying it? Coming out meant he would be able to finally and completely be with Harry in every way possible.

Instead of giving Harry a chance to reply to his words, Louis grabbed the younger lad by his shirt collar and pulled him into a searing kiss. He couldn’t just stand in front of his angelic (ex-)boyfriend without acting on the desire to devour him. Luckily for him, Harry seemed to think the same thing, since he kissed back just as desperately as Louis started it.

“I was on my way out anyway,” Louis heard the guy he’d never seen before mumble but decided to ignore him instead. Exploring Harry’s mouth with his tongue was way more important right now. As well as burying his hands in the thick brown curls adorning Harry’s head. Or pressing his body completely against the one in front of him, feeling every inch of toned muscle against him.

When Harry finally interrupted their kiss Louis wanted to pull him back, dreading the moment they would no longer remain connected at all. Feeling the fear creeping up on him that Harry had decided this little make out session was a huge mistake. He didn’t want to hear Harry‘s rejection and as long as they kept kissing, he didn’t have to.

“Lou,” Harry tried to speak up but was silenced by Louis’ lips on his own. He had to pry Louis off him, grabbing his face with both hands so Louis had no other chance but to look at him. He tried averting his eyes but Harry wouldn’t have that: “Look at me, Lou.”

Louis wanted to be his stubborn self and refuse looking at the man he loved most on this planet, but hearing the pleading and almost desperate tone of Harry’s voice, Louis couldn’t deny him. His blue eyes met Harry’s green ones and - if that was even possible - he fell in love with him even more.

“Let me get this outta the way, Lou,” Harry finally said in his slow drawl, “I love you too, you idiot. And I need you just as much. I don’t want you to leave ever again. And I really, _really_ don’t care what anyone’s gonna say about this.”

Louis’ heart felt like bursting in that moment. He was literally the luckiest man alive, he was sure about that.

“You’re all I’ll ever need to be happy, Haz. And … if you still want to that is, I’d be ready to tell the world exactly that,” Louis confessed with the most serious look on his face.

Harry’s features lit up like a Christmas tree. “I’d like to show the world how much I love and care for you and your stupid mug too,” he grinned like an idiot.

Louis just _had_ to react offended at that.

“Stupid, huh?” he huffed out but couldn’t quite stop himself from grinning as well. “And here I was thinking that you would want me _stupid face_ somewhere near your cock tonight, but it seems like I was wrong about that ...”

Still grinning like a lovesick puppy, Harry laced the fingers of his left hand with Louis’ right one, “I’m planning on having _you_ near me for the rest of my life. I can wait another night to be with you again, if you don’t feel like it.”

“Well, you’re bloody crazy if you think _I_ can wait another night. I had to live without you being with me for three years now, Harry. There’s nothing further from me mind than waiting,” Louis replied immediately, waving the hand that wasn’t holding Harry’s into his short, brown curls, “I really like the new hair style. The long hair looked great as well, though.”

Harry leaned down to rest his forehead against Louis’, breathing in his cologne as well as that unique Louis-musk, “Maybe we should discuss this in the bedroom.”

“What happened to the guy who was always eager to flaunt himself around the house completely naked, always ready to tackle me on the sofa?” Louis asked, grin spreading on his face and almost reaching from one ear to the other.

“Still up for that, but since I’m not sure if Matt’s coming back some time during the night, I’d prefer the bedroom for now. ‘m not into sharing when it comes to you, Lou,” Harry mumbled his answer while placing small kisses all over Louis’ neck.

“Who’s that Matt-dude anyway? And why the hell didn’t you wait for me at the studio?” Louis had a lot of things on his mind right now which didn’t require much talking but a few things had to be cleared beforehand.

“He’s my house sitter during my stays in the States,” Harry explained, before he stopped littering Louis’ skin in multiple pecks to look him in the eye, “And I left because I had to be sure.”

Ignoring the house sitting part because it didn’t matter right now since the guy obviously wasn’t competition anyway, Louis concentrated completely on the second part of Harry’s answer: “Sure about what exactly now?”

A sigh left Harry’s reddened lips, though he didn’t back away from Louis, “I guess I had to be sure that it wasn’t a spur of the moment thing for you. Like, seeing me performing on stage and remembering everything we’ve been through together, as a couple, and suddenly wanting everything back, but not for the right reasons. So I went home when you had to be back at the panel, hoping you would come looking for me, even though you had time to think it over.”

Well, that was some serious shit Harry just sprang on him - and he really needed to convince Harry that his feelings wouldn’t vanish into thin air all of a sudden.

“Harry … Haz, I would never ever do something like that to you. I’ve loved you since I was eighteen and I will still love you when we’re all wrinkles and white hair. You’re the fucking love of me life, have always been that, and even that hiatus shit with the band won’t change that. Nothing could ever change me feelings for you, Hazza. Even if the whole world would change around us, nothing could ever change me and you. I mean it and that’s why I wanna tell the world what a small part of it already suspects to know about us.”

For a few endless seconds Harry just stared at him, his green eyes wide with surprise. The look replaced by another smile so full of love that he almost glowed with it. Said smile turned into a little laugh almost immediately, “You do realise how cheesy that was, right?”

“So what? I don’t care if it’s the most cheesy thing to say in the history of cheesiness. It’s the truth. That’s all that matters,” Louis couldn’t keep his lips from turning into a little pout.

“It is. It’s also the lyrics of like three or four of our songs,” Harry giggled, though he was silenced by Louis’ lips pressed against his own again.

“Shut up, Harry,” Louis murmured against his lips.

“Make me,” Harry looked at Louis like he’d just made the best pun known to mankind instead of using one of the most stereotypical phrases in the universe.

“You’re still horrible at making jokes,” Louis shook his head no in resignation while tugging on Harry’s hand that was still grabbed by his own, “C’mon, take me to bed already.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Harry still grinned like the cat who got the canary. And just maybe that figure of speech would also kinda apply for their reunion because - let’s be honest - Harry hadn’t written _Medicine_ about sucking just any dick out there but with a very particular cock in mind.

And since they both knew how much Harry loved giving head, Louis was sure that Harry wouldn’t miss the chance to show him exactly how much he’d missed him over the last three years.

**The End**


End file.
